Problem: Divide. $2.5 \div 5 =$
Answer: Let's turn $2.5$ into tenths using a place value chart. Ones $.$ Tenths $2$ $.$ $5$ $2.5 = 25\text{ tenths}$ Now, lets divide our tenths by the whole number. $25\text{ tenths}\div5 = 5\text{ tenths}$ Last, let's convert $5\text{ tenths}$ into decimal form. Ones $.$ Tenths $0$ $.$ $5$ Here is the completed equation: $2.5\div 5=0.5$